In many situations, a robotic actuator is useful for moving objects between two locations. The process of automating movement of objects between locations involves the need to manipulate the objects, which includes properly grasping or gripping an object, moving the object, and releasing the object at a destination. In some situations, gripping an object is difficult due to the object's placement, position, shape, weight, and so forth. In these situations, a gripper may be useful in establishing and maintaining a strong grip on the object. There exists a need, therefore, for an object gripping system that includes a gripper to make manipulation of the object easier by the robotic actuator.